medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Fools
Young Fools is the fifth mission in Medal of Honor: Airborne. It takes place during Operation: Varsity. Overview This map is set in the Ruhr Factory District, an industrial complex/trainyard. It is very large, vertical-wise, and it is very possible to get stuck in an otherwise inaccessible place during the initial jump. Above the map is a system of catwalks and pipes that enemy soldiers use to attack the player. Snipers can be found in many high places throughout the level; such as on factory roofs, high catwalks and inside pipes. Inside the tank factory and munition storage are large numbers of enemy foot soldiers. Objectives *Secure Factory Drop Zone *Destroy Tanks on Railcars (3) *Destroy Munitions Stockpile *Destroy Railgun *Sabotage Tank Factory Control Room *Destroy Pressure Valves (2) *Assemble with Airborne at Steel Mill *Clear and Secure Entrance to Rail Yard *Destroy Panzerzug Engine *Destroy Panzerzug Cannon Cars (2) Enemies The enemies found here are mostly Waffen Storm Leaders and Fallschirmjäger commanders. In addition, it is the first time the player will encounter Nazi Storm Elite troopers (2), as well as the Fallschirmjäger Infantry, Waffen Senior Troopers (in larger quantity than the last level), and Fallschirmjäger Snipers. Weapons German infantry can be found using StG-44 in this level. Snipers will be using the Gewehr 43. The Nazi Storm Elite can be seen using the powerful MG-42. The C96 can be found in a safe in the tank factory. The weapons below can be found throughout the level. American paratroopers, like previous levels, will sometimes drop the weapons they are carrying when killed. A Springfield can also be found next to a dead paratrooper at the highest area where the parked tanks are located. *StG-44 *Gewehr 43 *MG-42 *Stielhandgranate *C96 *Browning Automatic Rifle *M1 Garand *Thompson submachine gun *Springfield Skill drops *Land through the doorway of the balcony in the munitions factory on the middle southern side of the zone. The balcony is red, so this chute is difficult to miss. *There's a flatbed train car on the eastern side of the area, elevated off the ground and surrounded by snipers; it's up the ladder to your right if you exit the munitions factory through the doorway near the explosive charge point. Land on it. *On the fuel tanks across from the tank factory, there's a catwalk leading over to the upper entrance of the factory. *The last two are pretty high up. Climb up from the landing zone between the two tall buildings and head east along the pipe there. There's a chute on the pipe near a small hut with two snipers in it. *The last drop point is atop the three large fuel canisters in the middle of the map. Trivia *The flak tower the player fights at in the next mission can be seen when the player is parachuting. It is to the North-East of the map. *Although the briefing before the mission shows a picture of Schwerer Gustav railway gun, the railgun the player must destroy in this mission is a Krupp K5. This may be a reference to Greta, the railgun that is destroyed in Medal of Honor. *In this mission, the allied paratroopers are from the 17th Airborne Division, as shown by the patch of the eagle talon on the left arm. Different from the 82nd Airborne Division in all of the previous missions. *The last skill drop point, atop the three large fuel canisters in the middle of the map, can only be reached via parachute. There is no way to climb up to the drop point once on the ground. * Oddly enought, the Panzergrenadier does not make an appearance in this mission, but in the previous one, The Opening, as well as in Der Flakturm. Background music * "Schmerzen" (before jump) (MoH: Allied Assault) * '"Rescuing the G3 Officer" '(during jump) (MoH) * '"Emmerich Station" '(General background) (MoH: Frontline) * '"Nordhausen" '(during jump) (MoH) * '"Sniper Showdown" '(MoH: Airborne) * '"Room By Room" '(MoH: Airborne) * '"Operation Varsity" '(MoH: Airborne) * '"The Uboat" '(MoH) * '"Stopping the V2 Launch" '(MoH) * '"Merker's Salt Mine" '(MoH) * '"The Radar Train" '(MoH) * '"Rjuken Sabotage" '(MoH) Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne Singleplayer levels Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne Category:Missions